TIEMPO EXTRA
by 92akane16
Summary: One-Shot Después de la boda fallida, Ranma visita la habitación de Akane.


TIEMPO EXTRA

-Bueno, debido a los inconvenientes de hoy… la boda se realizara hasta que podamos organizarla bien.

Soun Tendo hablaba con los chicos sobre la ya tan prevista boda fallida.

-Esto no hubiera pasado si tu no…

Akane trataba de reclamar a Ranma pero este la interrumpió

-¡Fue tu culpa!

Así que de aquí en adelante seria TIEMPO EXTRA.

/ - /

-Tiempo extra, tiempo extra, como si yo pensara si quiera en volver a decir que si me casare con ese tonto.

Akane se encontraba muy molesta después de todo lo que paso, y como no estarlo ella al fin había aceptado la bosa, se había puesto ese hermoso vestido de novia, para que a la mera hora el tonto de Ranma le dijera que no eran verdad esas palabras que escucho cuando casi moría en Jusendou. Y también todo el gran alboroto que se había realizado en la boda gracias a su queridísima hermana Nabiki, la tenían de muy mal humor.

Akane entro a su cuarto, en la cama estaba extendido el vestido de novia limpio y reluciente como si nunca lo hubiera usado, cosa que le extraño a la peli azul, ya que tras todo el desastre el vestido había terminado sucio y manchado. Akane simplemente se quedó mirándolo.

-Es muy hermoso ¿verdad?

-Eh ¿Qué? Ah eres tu Kasumi, me asustaste.

-Oh lo siento Akane solo vine a traer esto, lo lave y vine a guardarlo.

Kasumi traía en las manos el velo de novia. Akane lo observo con algo de tristeza y un poco de coraje al recordar todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Puedes llevártelo de aquí Kasumi?-

Dijo Akane señalando el vestido.

-¿Por qué?, ya está limpio.

-Es solo que no lo quiero,… No es como si de verdad algún día me casaré con Ranma, ni siquiera sentimos nada el uno por el otro y cuando al fin me resigne a estar con él solo por ayudarle con el Nannichuan. Él dijo ¿Bueno, y si yo no quiero?

Mientras la escuchaba Kasumi guardaba en el closet el vestido.

-Pero es un lindo recuerdo, realmente te veías hermosa en ese vestido.

Solo con algunas palabras de su hermana Akane perdía todo ese coraje que sentía y es que su hermana era tan optimista que contagiaba.

-Está bien lo guardare, gracias Kasumi.

-Ya es tarde Akane tenemos que descansar, mañana Ranma y tu tienen que ir a la preparatoria.

Kasumi le puso en las manos el velo a Akane y le sonrió.

-Que descanses, y cuídalo tal vez puedas volver a usarlo.

Akane se quedó observando la puerta por donde salió su hermana y suspiro mientras acariciaba el velo. Se sentó en la cama y se dejó caer en ella. En ese momento alguien todo su ventana. Se levantó y dejó el velo en la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ranma?

Dijo mientras abría la ventana.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-¿Crees que Kasumi, Nabiki o acaso mi papá vienen a tocarme la ventana?

-Oh,… cierto.

-Dime ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedo pasar?

Akane se hizo a un lado y haciéndole una señal con la mano le permitió al chico entrar. Ranma observo en la cama el velo, Akane al darse cuenta se puso un poco sonrojada, corrió a tomarlo y lo arrojo al closet.

-Kasumi lo lavo y recién me lo trajo, ni creas que lo quería conservar, pero sabes bien como es ella e insistió en que lo guardara.

-Si lo imagino.

-Bien, dime para que querías verme.

-Emm… es solo que… yo… me quería disculpar.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que te hice pasar

El chico bajo la voz y jugaba con sus dedos al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Tú sabes que lo hice,… para que obtuvieras al fin la cura de tu maldición.

-Lo se… no es como si te quisieras casar conmigo o yo contigo… claro está.

Akane comenzó a tensarse por las palabras del chico y a cerrar sus manos en un puño.

-Exacto, quien querría casarse con un fenómeno como tú.

-O con un marimacho como tú.

Ranma se reía mientras acariciaba su nuca con la mano.

-Ranma no baka!

Akane saco su maso y le propino un golpe en la cabeza al pobre Ojiazul.

-Oye ¿qué te pasa marimacho?

-¿Qué acabas de decir Ranma?

La pobre chica ya tenía una venita resaltando en su cabeza

-No, no, nada solo que no tenías que golpearme así.

-Y tú no tenías que insultarme.

-Tú fuiste quien comenzó, ¿acaso quieres pelea?

Ranma tomo posición de combate.

-¿Solo querías verme para esto?

-No, es solo que (suspiro) ya te dije me quería disculpar, por todo, y por haberme negado… a…

-A casarte conmigo.

-Sí, tu solo aceptaste para ayudarme y me porte amm…

-Grosero, egoísta, egocéntrico, antipático…

-Oye espera, no tienes que ponerte así… ¿aun estas, enojada?

-No, ya te lo dije solo lo hice por ti.

-¿Qué?

Akane se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se puso muy colorada y un poco nerviosa. Se sintió un silencio incomodo por unos segundos, que para ellos fueron eternos.

-Me… me refiero a que te pudieras curar, eso, ¿es lo que más quieres? ¿No?

-Sí, tienes razón. Gracias, por estar dispuesta a sacrificarte por mí.

-No es para tanto Ranma.

-¿Sabes? Justo a esta hora estaríamos casados, de no ser por todo lo que paso, claro.

Con las palabras del chico el corazón de ambos comenzó a latir fuertemente.

-Ranma…

-¿eh?

-¿Qué hubiera pasado? Si te hubieras casado conmigo, ¿Estarías arrepentido?

-Claro que no

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron volteando inmediatamente cada quien al lado contrario, Ranma trago saliva para continuar hablando.

-¿Tú lo estarías?

-No, es decir después de todo… no te odio, ni es como si fueran tan insoportable como Tatewaki.

-O como Kodachi, además hemos pasado por muchas cosas y viviendo juntos creo que podríamos aguantarlo.

-Si tienes razón.

-¿Recuerdas cuando llegue aquí?

-Sí, convertido en chica, cargada por tío Genma convertido en panda, realmente nos asustaron a todos.

-Sí, jajaja lo imagino, ese día fuiste amable conmigo, aunque después me reventaste una mesa en la cabeza.

-Te lo merecías por pervertido, al no decirnos pensé que en verdad eras chica, por eso… amm entre al baño.

Akane comenzó a ponerse roja al recordar ese primer encuentro con Ranma y el de igual forma se sonrojo y se puso algo nervioso, más aun de lo que ya se encontraba, ambos continuaron hablando mirando al suelo.

-Bueno y a partir de ahí hemos vivido un sinfín de cosas ¿no crees?

\- Tienes razón se volvió una completa aventura casa día, porque después de tu llegada comenzaron a llegar los demás.

Ranma y Akane recordaron todos los momentos que vivieron desde que él chico llego al Dojo Tendo y era verdad que desde que llego todo se volvió una gran aventura, sin saber que esperar al día siguiente, duraron un par de horas platicando de todas las aventuras vividas.

-Ranma crep que ya es muy tarde, deberíamos dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a la preparatoria.

-Es verdad, con todo lo que paso de Azafrán y el viaje a china, la pelea, olvide por completo que tenía que seguir estudiando.

-Lo imagino, pero así tiene que ser, estamos ya pronto a concluir la preparatoria, que no podemos faltar.

-Si está bien ya me voy.

Ranma subió al marco de la ventana para salir y antes de saltar volteo a ver a Akane.

-Sabes Akane, no hubiera sido tan malo estar casados, después de todo eres linda cuando sonríes.

Y salto al patio, Akane corrió a la ventana y miro hacia abajo pero Ranma ya no estaba, solo miro al cielo y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

-Ranma (dijo en casi un susurro), bueno tenemos tiempo extra.

Y cerró la ventana.


End file.
